elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Camoran Dynasty
The Camoran Dynasty is the ruling royal family of Valenwood, and one of the oldest Empires on Tamriel. The Dynasty itself is split into the treethanes of Falinesti, Silvenar, Haven, Archen, Eldenroot, Woodhearth, Karthdar, Greenhill, Deepwoods, Tanglehaven, Bramblebreach, and Willowgrove. The ancient Camoran throne is somewhere in the highest branches of Falinesti; the walking city of the Bosmer king.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Aldmeri Dominion History First Era The Camoran Dynasty was founded by King Eplear of Valenwood on Year Zero of the First Era.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: ValenwoodBefore the Ages of Man Eplear's success in uniting the Bosmer is counted among the greatest military feats in Tamriel's history. In the year 1E 340, the Dynasty formed a trade treaty with the Alessian Empire. However, this treaty was short-lived as hostility grew between the Dynasty and the Empire due to the spread of the prophet Marukh's teaching. The prophet began to question the validity of Elven rule and taught that to resist the Emperor was to resist the Gods,Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: CyrodiilRislav the Righteous only recently after the Ayleids had fled to Valenwood from the Alessian rebellion. Battles continued to be waged along the Cyrodiil and Valenwood border lands until 1E 2714, when relenting warfare and a devastating plague from the island of Thras caused Valenwood to fall to the Cyrodilic Empire. The Empire granted independence to each treethane of the Dynasty, ensuring that its power was diminished and that the Bosmer would not unite against their invaders. Second Era At the fall of the Cyrodilic Empire in 2E 430, the Camorans attempted to reinstate their authority, and began to war against one another, the Khajiit to the east, and the Colovians to the north, and the coastal encroachments of the Maormer of Pyandonea were offered no resistance. It took the force of the Altmer of Summerset Isle to reunify Valenwood. Seeking an ally to help repulse the Colovians, King Camoran Aeradan turned to Queen Ayrenn and the Aldmeri Dominion, which had restored order to Elsweyr following the chaos of the devastating Knahaten Flu.December 10, 2012. The Elder Scrolls Online Ask Us Anything: Aldmeri Dominion (Part 1)The Elder Scrolls Online Alliances: Aldmeri Dominion Third Era When Valenwood fell to Tiber Septim's armies at the end of the Interregnum, the Emperor allowed a figurehead Camoran king to exist, although the Empire used the province as it saw fit, and neglected it otherwise. The Bosmer began to grow resentful of an alien authority, and in 3E 249, a pretender to the Camoran throne appeared with Daedric allies. The Camoran Usurper freed Valenwood of the Empire, while destroying all who opposed him. The Bosmer were slow to unite against the Usurper, but were able to overthrow his power in nearly two decades, leaving behind a broken land without any political purpose. Known Camorans *Eplear (1E 0) *Camoran Aeradan (2E 583) *Camoran Anaxemes (2E 830) *Haymon Camoran (3E 249–3E 267) *Mankar Camoran (3E 267–3E 433) *Raven Camoran (3E 433) *Ruma Camoran (3E 433) *Celia Camoran (3E 433)Plan for the Big Heist Trivia *In addition to the Bosmer, the Camoran Dynasty's bloodline has consisted of Ayleids and Altmer.Events of Appearances * * es:Dinastía Camoran it:Dinastia Camoran pl:Dynastia Camoran ru:Династия Каморан Category:Royal Bloodlines Category:Culture of Valenwood Category:Dynasties Category:Camoran Dynasty